Tadokoro Jin
|kanji = 田所 迅 |roomaji = Tadokoro Jin |alias = Tadokorocchi (used by Makishima) Ossan (old man; used by Naruko) |gender = Male |birthday = October 16 |zodiac = Libra |bloodtype = |height = 185 cm (6' 1") |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) |age = |hair = Black |eye = Brown |occupation = Student Cyclist |school = Sohoku High School, 3rd Year |affiliation = Sohoku High Bicycle Club |type = Sprinter |bicycle = Specialized white & red |manga = Ride 14 |anime = |seiyu = Itou Kentarou}}Tadokoro Jin is a third year student at Sohoku High School and a member of the cycling club there. Appearance Tadokoro has straight, short black hair and small, sharp brown eyes. He is heavily built and is the tallest third-year on team Sohoku. He brags that his lungs are an abnormal size, allowing him to hold more air than normal people can (8.5L vs. 3-4L). His eyebrows are often pulled into a frown, though he is not always angry. This sullen look combined with his impressive size can be intimidating. Personality Tadokoro is a loud, confident person with a personality as big as his stature. He is a proud sprinter and has no qualms about boasting when he wins. However, Tadokoro also has a softer side, exemplified by how much he cares about Teshima and Aoyagi. He often argues with Naruko, who is also loud and competitive. Though he seems imposing, Tadokoro also gets flustered in certain situations such as when Onoda convinced him to sing Love Hime's opening theme song, and when he encountered some cosplay maids in Akihabara. Plot Skills and Techniques Tadokoro is known as the Human Bullet Train & the Rampaging Human Cannonball. Because of his large body, he can wind-block to pull the team, even on climbing sections (Day 2 if Inter High). His "Muscle Sprint" is truly strong. Furthermore, his lung capacity is much greater than that of an average person, and he uses this ability as part of his cycling style. By breathing deeply, he's able to feed his muscles large quantites of oxygen, which allow them to produce less lactic acid, and drastically reduce fatigue. During the first day of the inter-high, he showcases this by swelling his chest with air and accelerating rapidly; this technique is known as the "Mach Speed Oxygen Human Bullet". Relationships Makishima Yusuke Tadokoro is friends with Makishima and has been since their first year, even though he thinks Makishima can sometimes be pessimistic. Both have a laid-back personality that becomes heated when it comes to races and competition. Tadokoro has a tendency to invite himself to Makishima's food when he visits, despite the rules that no visitors should touch any of Makishima's things, once even eating a whole ham. Makishima tends to think of Tadokoro as a bear due to his large size and equally large appetite, but is bothered by the thought of him losing any weight; he's fond of the thought of a bear riding a bicycle, considering it "cute".Yowapeda Episode 9 Omake Kinjou Shingo In the manga, Tadokoro awkwardly introduced himself to Kinjou during their first year and wanted to train with him; this was glossed over in the anime where Tadokoro as a first year is less socially awkward. Kinjou helped Tadokoro, Makishima, and himself develop their bond and balance their strengths to compliment each other's techniques when riding together. Fukutomi Juichi When they were second-year students, he was shocked that Kinjou crashed during the 40th Inter High and when Fukutomi admitted he was at fault, Tadokoro punched him so hard he fell. Tadokoro believed Hakone Academy was a dishonest team and was brimming with rage long after the race was over. But When Fukutomi became captain, he immediately went to Sohoku alone to apologize formally. Toudou mistakenly told Makishima (and Tadokoro) he was starting another fight and to hide him from Kinjou, but Fukutomi actually brought a box of Hakone's Spring-Water-Steamed Buns as a peace offering to Sohoku, which Tadokoro accepted. Naruko Shoukichi Tadokoro acts as a mentor to Naruko, and Naruko often challenges Tadokoro and tries to prove that he can be faster than Tadokoro. Naruko often calls Tadokoro "old man" (ossan), a nickname which Tadokoro dislikes and responds to by calling Naruko "red head." Naruko strives to become faster than Tadokoro due to his competitive nature. Tadokoro responds in kind, doing his best not to be shown up by a first-year. Naruko and Tadokoro shared stories of their past losses during the sprinter battle on the first day of the Inter High. Those losses helped them grow stronger since they had to work hard to win. Onoda Sakamichi Just as he does with the other third years, Onoda has respect for Tadokoro. During the second day of the Inter High, Onoda argues with Makishima to gain his permission so he can wait for Tadokoro to catch up with him. Tadokoro had been losing heart in the absence of his teammates, but after the initial anger he felt at Onoda falling behind with him, he developed respect for Onoda. Despite Onoda's small frame and odd behavior, he was able to bring Tadokoro back to the group. Tadokoro even agreed to singing an embarrassing anime song because it allowed Onoda to ride confidently. He is very grateful to Onoda afterwards, and Onoda is happy that Tadokoro agreed that riding together was fun. Onoda later gives him the Love Hime theme song CD. Teshima Junta and Aoyagi Hajime Tadokoro is a mentor figure to both Teshima and Aoyagi. He helped train them and encouraged them as they fought to improve. After Teshima and Aoyagi lost to the first years during the training camp, Tadokoro cried with them, saying that they had done a great job anyway. Teshima and Aoyagi passionately cheer for Tadokoro during the Inter High and even attempt to help him when he runs out of energy on the second day. They both have a great deal of admiration for Tadokoro. Aoyagi in particular looks up to Tadokoro as a sprinter. Aoyagi actually later takes on some of Tadokoro's defining traits; he creates his own version of Tadokoro's cycling style and even eats like him. Kanzaki Tooji Kanzaki Tooji is a mentor figure to Tadokoro. When Tadokoro first started out as a cyclist, he was not able to keep up with the other club members. He came to Tooji and Mr. Pierre with the intention of quitting because he was not good enough to continue, but Tooji encouraged Tadokoro to continue cycling, but convert into being a sprinter. With Tooji's help, Tadokoro was able to develop his own cycling style and become a pillar of team Sohoku. When Tadokoro won the spirit checkpoint over Naruko and Izumida, he dedicated the win to Kanzaki. Trivia ;Likes : Honey on white rice, with lots of crunchy tempura bits dipped in dashi soy sauce sprinkled on top. (Hasn't told anyone.) : Sengoku commanders; he plays the only video game that has Sengoku commanders in it. Since he hates to lose and can't stop playing once he's started it, he is currently keeping himself from playing it. ;Talents : Kendama (it was a fad when he was in elementary school, and since he hates to lose, he kept practicing it) ;Best subject : Japanese history ;Misc * Tadokoro rides with a Specialized S-Works Prevail helmet. * He prefers VHS tapes over DVDs. * Screams 'Oxygen' before and during "Mach Speed Oxygen Human Bullet" ability is used. References Gallery Tadokoro.Jin.full.1565234.jpg|Anime concept art. tadokoro1.png tadokoro2.png tadokoro onsen.png Dvd vol 6 bg.png|Tadokoro with Teshima and Aoyagi. tadomovie.png|Movie concept art. Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sprinters Category:Astrological sign: Libra Category:Blood type: A Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club